El poder del Team Rocket
by Sally la maga
Summary: Tras ser vencidos por enésima vez por Ash y compañía, Jessie y James reflexionarán sobre los motivos que les llevaron a hacerse del Team Rocket... LEMON


POKÉMON

EL PODER DEL TEAM ROCKET

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- exclamó Jessie formando una postura y con una sonrisa ladina.

-Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación- recitó James creando la misma postura que su compañera.

-Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

-Jessie.

-James.

-El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rendíos ahora o preparaos a luchar.

-Bien dicho- dijo Meowth saltando y cayendo de pie delante de ellos.

Ash, Brock, Misty y Pikachu se habían sentado en el suelo del camino y habían oído la cantinela del Team Rocket entre aburrimiento e indiferencia, lo que desconcertó al trío.

-Parece ser que no les hemos impresionado mucho- dijo James algo sorprendido.

-Sí, yo diría que nuestro lema está perdiendo fuerza- opinó Jessie pensativa-. Tendríamos que ir ideando otro.

-No es el lema- replicó Meowth-. Lo que ocurre es que no hacéis una buena coreografía.

-Adelante, Pikachu.

La voz de Ash les hizo volverse hacia este y su grupo. Y antes de que pudieran tener otra reacción la electricidad del impact-trueno de Pikachu ya estaba recorriendo los cuerpos de los tres, lo cual acabó en una explosión que les hizo volar por los aires perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Es que nunca aprenden- dijo Ash mientras él y los demás se levantaban. Empezaron a andar por el camino.

-Espero que esta vez tardemos en volver a verles- dijo Misty con rostro aburrido y las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca.

-No caerá esa breva- sentenció Brock.

El Team Rocket llegó, magullado y desalentado, junto al globo aerostático, que habían dejado en un claro del bosque vecino. Era el atardecer, y el Sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Empiezo a estar harta de todo esto- exclamó Jessie con enfado-. A veces pienso si no sería mejor presentar mi dimisión, acabar los estudios y encontrar un trabajo tranquilo.

-No digas eso, Jessie- dijo James mirándola serio-. No debemos rendirnos. Algún día conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

-Pues yo de momento tengo el objetivo de cenar un poco- concluyó Meowth sin ánimos, y se metió en la cesta del globo.

-Lo que daría yo ahora por lavarme el uniforme- suspiró Jessie un poco más calmada. Se sentó sobre una piedra grande y redonda-. Y por darme una ducha. Pero aún está lejos el pueblo más cercano. ¿Por qué me habré metido en todo esto?- miró fijamente a James, quien la escuchaba con cierta perplejidad- ¿Y tú por qué te hiciste del Team Rocket? ¿Qué le ves de bueno a esta vida que llevamos?

-Bueno, yo…- titubeó el joven, algo intimidado por el tono en que hablaba su compañera- Ya sabes que mi familia es de clase alta. Pero a mí esa vida de lujo y riqueza me aburría. Yo lo que quería era vivir aventuras, tener una vida trepidante y llena de riesgos. Y apuntarme al Team Rocket me pareció lo mejor.

-Ya…- susurró Jessie.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te hiciste del Team Rocket? ¿Por los mismos motivos?

Ella no respondió enseguida.

-Sí, más o menos…- contestó desviando la mirada de él. Descansó su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y el codo sobre la pierna.

-Bueno, si quieres bañarte puedes irte al río que está aquí cerca- propuso James con naturalidad.

-¿Al río?- exclamó la joven con una indignación nerviosa. Se puso de pie- ¿Cómo quieres que una chica fina y delicada como yo se moje con el agua de un asqueroso río?- se sonrojó- Además, tú lo que quieres es espiarme mientras me baño, pervertido.

-Por favor, Jessie, no digas tonterías- exclamó James ofendido-. Te aseguro que yo nunca te he visto como una mujer. Para mí sólo eres una compañera de trabajo.

Jessie no respondió nada a esas palabras. Una persona más observadora que James se hubiera percatado que en la mirada seria de la muchacha se vislumbraba dolor.

-Mira, yo sí que me voy al río- dijo él decidido-. No me vendrá mal ahora un baño. Aunque tendré que ponerme otra vez el uniforme sucio. Qué lata.

El joven se metió en la cesta del globo y salió con una botella de jabón líquido y una toalla.

-Venga, hasta ahora- dijo, y Jessie le vio alejarse por el camino del bosque.

-¿Adónde va ese ahora?- preguntó Meowth llegando en ese momento.

-Se va al río a bañarse- respondió Jessie sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Pues a ver si se da prisa que la cena está casi hecha.

-Bueno, yo también me voy un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

-Que te vas a mear, vaya.

Jessie propinó tal patada al pokémon que lo elevó por los aires.

James llegó junto a la orilla del río. La poca luz que aún quedaba de la tarde iluminaba el cauce del agua y el bosque que lo rodeaba. Dejó el jabón y la toalla sobre una piedra y se quitó el uniforme del Team Rocket y la ropa interior, dejándolo todo recogido al lado de lo demás. Desnudo, se metió gradualmente en el agua, cubriéndose hasta el cuello. No tocaba pie, y nadó un poco por la orilla. Luego salió y se sentó en una roca que por su forma tuvo que situarse de espaldas al río y de cara al bosque. Se enjabonó el pelo, lamentándose de no tener champú, y luego todo el cuerpo. Un pensamiento le vino a su mente: hacía tiempo que no se masturbaba. Eso de tener a Jessie tan pegada a él todo el día y toda la noche le había quitado intimidad para esas cosas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a frotarse su miembro mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes eróticas. En eso estaba cuando le distrajo un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos situados a unos metros delante de él. Disimuladamente agarró una piedra del suelo con su mano libre. De improviso, tomó impulso y la lanzó a los arbustos. La piedra acertó su objetivo, y se oyó un quejido de dolor. James cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, y corrió en actitud de ataque hacia el lugar del impacto. Una vez llegó cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Jessie, tumbada boca arriba y con un golpe en la frente.

-Dios mío, Jessie, perdona, no me podía imaginar que fueras tú- exclamó el joven.

-Mira que eres bestia, colega- se quejó ella, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se tapaba la frente con la mano.

-Espera, déjame ver.

James apartó la mano de Jessie de su frente, y sin querer se percató que los dedos índice y medio estaban empapados de un líquido viscoso.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó el muchacho mirándolo más de cerca.

-¡No es nada!- exclamó ella escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda.

-Eh, bueno, será mejor que vayamos al globo a curarte la herida. Ven, que te llevaré en brazos.

-No, si no hace falta…

Haciendo caso omiso, James colocó la mano derecha debajo de los muslos de Jessie y con el brazo izquierdo rodeó la espalda de la chica, y la alzó en el aire, para seguidamente iniciar el camino al campamento. Jesse miró hacia el rostro de James con la boca entreabierta. Luego formó una pequeña sonrisa, y apoyó la cabeza en el torso desnudo de él cerrando los ojos. James le dirigió la vista durante unos instantes y luego siguió mirando hacia delante.

La última imagen que esperaba ver Meowth en ese momento y en cualquier momento era la de Jessie siendo llevada en brazos por un James casi desnudo, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó cuando los otros dos llegaron y James dejó suavemente a su compañera en el suelo- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Jessie?

-Se ha herido en la frente- contestó James-. Ve a traer el botiquín, rápido.

Al cabo de unos instantes Meowth regresaba con el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?- preguntó mientras James elegía lo necesario para la herida.

-Que yo me estaba bañando en el río y oí un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos. Creyendo que sería algo o alguien con malas intenciones lancé una piedra y resultó ser Jessie- explicó James rápidamente mientras se encargaba de la herida de su compañera.

-Ya. ¿Y qué estabas tú haciendo escondida en los arbustos tan cerca de James mientras se bañaba?- preguntó Meowth a Jessie, mirándola de reojo y con los brazos cruzados.

La joven lanzó una mirada asesina al pokémon.

-Lárgate a hacer la cena, Meowth, que esto no es un espectáculo- exclamó furiosa.

-Pues bueno. Y pensar que me asignaron a mí como jefe del grupo…- se quejó el animal mientras marchaba hacia la cocina portátil.

-Bien, esto ya está- dijo James terminando de vendar la frente de Jessie.

-Oye, James, no es que yo sea muy dada a agradecer algo, pero contigo haré una excepción: muchas gracias.

-No lo menciones. Al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa mía- el joven se puso de pie-. Bueno, yo me vuelvo al río a por mi ropa. Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora.

Jessie sonreía ruborizada.

Había anochecido mientras cenaban. Era una noche calurosa de verano, en donde las estrellas destellaban en el cielo y una brillante Luna llena daba luz al lugar.

-Bien, chicos, yo ahora me voy- dijo Meowth sonriendo, una vez hubieron acabado de cenar-. Volveré por la mañana. Hasta luego.

-¿Por qué se marcha ese?- preguntó Jessie extrañada, cuando el meowth desapareció de la vista de la pareja.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo James- Estamos en la época de celo de los meowths. Ahora se va al valle por donde hemos pasado esta mañana. Ahí se van a reunir todos los meowths de los alrededores para formar una orgía de sexo durante toda la noche. Ya sabes, la perpetuación de la especie y todo eso.

Jessie puso cara de sorpresa.

-Caramba con Meowth…- comentó.

-Sí, los hay con suerte.

James se tumbó sobre la manta que había extendido en la hierba, colocándose cara al cielo y con las palmas de las manos bajo la nuca. Jessie estuvo unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se decidió por sentarse a su lado, de cara a él, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra con las rodillas dobladas, y descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre una mano apoyada en el suelo. Se pasó la otra por su pelo.

El muchacho no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, con la vista fija en el firmamento.

-¿Tienes envidia de Meowth?- preguntó ella.

-Ehm, bueno, no sé…- respondió él un poco nervioso- Quizá.

-Pero estoy segura que un chico como tú debió ser todo un casanova en el instituto.

-¿Yo? Qué va- desmintió James, sorprendido por esa afirmación-. Ya lo intentaba, ya, pero ninguna tía estuvo interesada por mí- hizo una pausa-. Bueno, sí, hubo una. Recuerdo que durante el último curso de secundaria estaba atraído por una chica que iba a otra clase. Un día me sorprendió encontrarme en el armario de los zapatos una carta de ella en que me confesaba su amor y me daba un lugar y una hora para que nos encontráramos. Pero esa tarde era cuando había decidido escaparme e irme con el Team Rocket, por lo que no pude asistir a la cita. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubiera ido. Seguramente me habría quedado con ella y ahora no estaría aquí. Pero tomé esta decisión.

-¿Y cómo era esa chica?- preguntó Jessie.

-Era pelirroja y usaba gafas. Se llamaba Jessica no sé qué. No me acuerdo de su apellido.

-¿Jessica Kurokawa?

-Eso es, Jessica Kuro…

James se volvió hacia Jessie.

-La chica estuvo esperando cerca de una hora en el salón de té donde habíais quedado- dijo la joven seria y calmadamente-. Con el corazón roto, luego se enteró que lo habías dejado todo por el Team Rocket. Pero ella no quiso rendirse: también abandonó los estudios y a su familia y se apuntó al Team Rocket. Incluso se atrevió a manipular clandestinamente el sistema de emparejamiento para hacer equipo contigo. Porque ella sigue enamorada de ti, pero su carácter orgulloso y superficial le impide demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos- lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos-, y su único consuelo es masturbarse mientras te espía cuando tú también te mas…

-¡Jessie!

De improviso, James se puso derecho y estrechó en sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, quien mostró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Permanecieron así durante unos momentos, de rodillas, abrazados el uno al otro.

-Perdóname, Jessie, he sido un tonto- dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

-James…

Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un cálido y lánguido beso. James bebió las lágrimas de Jessie.

-Jessie, yo…

Ella le sonreía seductoramente. James se había sentado en la manta y Jessie se había colocado a ahorcajadas sobre él, colocando los brazos sobre sus hombros y con su rostro por encima del suyo.

-Puedes meterme mano si quieres, James…

Volvieron a besarse. James recorrió con sus manos los costados del cuerpo de Jessie, deteniéndolas sobre sus nalgas. Alzó la minifalda, dejando al descubierto unas bragas blancas. Jessie sintió sobre su pubis la erección que se estaba formando dentro de los pantalones de James. Ella apartó la boca de él, formándose un hilo de saliva entre ambos. Alzó los brazos y, entendiendo su intención, James le quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y el sujetador. Los turgentes pechos de Jessie se mostraron ante él, y, sin dudarlo, empezó a lamer y succionar los pezones. Con una mano cogía uno de los senos, mientras que la otra la deslizó dentro de las bragas de Jessie. Ella le observaba, con la boca y los ojos entrecerrados. Al cabo de unos momentos llegaba al orgasmo. James sacó la mano de debajo de las bragas y se llevó a la boca los dos dedos de los cuales se había servido.

-Está bueno…- susurró.

Jessie le ayudó a quitarse la parte de arriba del uniforme. Recorrió con sus manos el torso desnudo del joven, llegando a los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y se los quitó rápidamente, junto a las botas y los calzoncillos. La sonrisa y la mirada que lanzó la joven sobre su pene erecto intimidaron un poco a James.

-Es muy grande- dijo Jessie. Agarró el miembro, rodeándolo con la palma de la mano.

-No… No creo que lo sea más de lo normal- repuso James mientras su compañera empezaba a masturbarle.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho- respondió él, reflejando el éxtasis en su rostro.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Jessie bajó la cabeza y pasó tímidamente su lengua por la punta del miembro. James dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Jessie, más animada, lamió dulcemente el glande y luego deslizó el pene de su compañero en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo.

Más tarde, la joven se irguió y se quitó las bragas, dejando al descubierto su rojizo vello púbico. El fluido vaginal recorría la parte interna de sus muslos. James estaba estirado sobre su espalda, con el miembro erecto palpitando. Jessie, con una sonrisa maliciosa, empezó a rozar con su vulva el órgano del muchacho.

-Jessie, no seas mala, por favor- susurró James suplicante.

-Perdona- se excusó ella sin dejar de sonreír-. Espera.

Jessie sacó de alguna parte de su montón de ropa un preservativo.

-Vaya, ¿tú siempre vas con un condón encima?- preguntó James un tanto sorprendido.

-Lo reservaba para este momento.

Jessie le colocó el preservativo a su compañero, y seguidamente, situándose otra vez a ahorcajadas sobre su pubis de cara a él, le deslizó gradual y suavemente dentro de ella. La momentánea expresión de dolor que reflejó la joven desconcertó a James.

-Jessie, no me digas que es tu primera vez.

-Pues sí- contestó ella ruborizándose.

-Caramba, pues no lo hubiera dicho.

-Tontaina…

Jessie empezó a moverse, haciendo entrar y salir de su vagina el pene de James. Este al cabo de poco también comenzó a acometer contra ella, mientras cogía sus pechos acariciándolos.

-¡Aaah! ¡Me corro!- exclamó Jessie.

James fue el siguiente. La joven, satisfecha, se dejó caer sobre él, quien la abrazó cariñosamente.

El Sol asomó por encima de los árboles del bosque, volviendo la claridad del día al lugar. La luz dio en los párpados cerrados de Jessie, lo cual la despertó. Se encontraba tendida bajo una sábana y sobre la manta, desnuda. James se hallaba a su lado, contemplándola sonriente. Él se colocó cara a cara sobre ella, y esta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Buenos días, Jessie.

-Buenos días, James.

Iban a besarse, pero una carraspera les hizo volverse hacia la izquierda de Jessie. Allí descubrieron a Meowth, mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados. La pareja puso cara de circunstancias.

-Vaya, veo que también es la época de celo de los humanos- dijo el pokémon.

-Meowth, sólo me faltaban tus ironías de buena mañana- exclamó Jessie, irguiéndose y de mal humor, haciendo que James tuviera que volver a su lado de la improvisada cama.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- recitó Jessie con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación- continuó James con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Para denun…

-Oíd, chicos, ¿por qué no dejáis esto para más tarde?- preguntó Ash impaciente- Que ahora estamos en medio de un combate.

Todos los presentes miraban al Team Rocket con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me temo que definitivamente nuestro lema ya no impresiona a nadie- dijo James decepcionado.

-Eso es lo de menos- repuso Jessie sin amilanarse-. Lo importante es que somos el Team Rocket y lucharemos sin dudarlo por nuestra causa. ¿No es así?

-Sí, claro, por supuesto- respondió su compañero sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Meowth lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Venga, adelante- exclamó.

El trío saltó con decisión de la pequeña altura a la que se encontraban, dispuestos a luchar.

FIN


End file.
